Mischief Managed
by ZombieSlayer13x
Summary: *Drarry* Hogwarts has rented out the shrieking shack as a surprise for the Hogwarts students on Halloween night. Tensions flare, old grudges break to new mutiny, and sparks fly. I know the characters aren't exactly true to themselves, but it is fanfiction


***A/N: Hey guys! Lol this is my first HP fic. It's a collab with my fanfiction crazy friend. She convinced me to write it with her. It started as lame texts we sent back and forth back in October, haha I saved them, added some stuff, and voila! After many emails this happened. I know it's not Halloween, but you can still read it. ;D**

**It's supposed to be a one-shot….but since it's being posted incomplete….I guess it's a one-shot in two chapters! Here's a fuller summary:**

***Drarry* Hogwarts has rented out the shrieking shack as a surprise for the Hogwarts students on Halloween night. The teachers and some of the prefects use their magic to create the scariest haunted house in all of England with some help from the Hogwarts ghosts!**

**Throw Harry Potter & the gang and Draco Malfoy and his cronies together in a haunted house and chaos is sure to ensue. **

**What starts as a lame Hogwarts gimmick turns into a frightful night full of scares, swears, humor, romance, some good old-fashioned magic, and…..kidnappers in ghost costumes? **

**Tensions flare, old grudges break to new mutiny, and sparks fly.**

**The HP gang is in for one helluva night!**

_Mischief Managed_

Harry Potter looked at the sign with an intrigued expression on his face.

According to the obnoxiously large piece of parchment (covered in glitter and little enchanted dancing pumpkin stickers) posted in the Gryffindor common room, Hogwarts was hosting a haunted house at the shrieking shack on all Hallows Eve (Halloween night).

Apparently it was to reward the students for being so good during the present school year. At this Harry was very puzzled. It was only two months into the school year.

'Probably one of Dumbledore's ideas again. He does have a bit of a thing for muggle holiday traditions,' he thought to himself, remembering with a snort the year the headmaster had dressed up as Santa for Christmas, to the bewilderment of many students and a few of the staff members.

Harry pushed his thoughts aside and walked towards the main hall to meet Ron and Hermione. On his way in he bumped into two girls.

One was Asian and considerably shorter than him. The other looked American. She was only shorter than him by an inch or two. They were wearing Ravenclaw robes. They looked like they were in his year. He vaguely remembered them from one of his classes, but didn't dwell on it for long.

"Sorry," he said, only half meaning it.

"It's fine," said the taller one. She looked at her friend, then back at Harry. The shorter one got a mischievous look in her eyes. They uttered some greetings, and then continued on their way.

Harry didn't think twice about it and walked into the great hall. On his way in someone pushed him.

"Watch where you're going, Pot Head!" said a voice with a familiar condescending tone that only one person in the world could pull off.

"Good morning to you too Malfoy," Harry said with what he hoped was a sarcastic tone.

"Erm….thanks?" Draco said. Harry sighed. He needed to work on his tones. "Potter, are you going to that ridiculous muggle thing Dumbledore has planned?"

"No," Harry replied, "that thing's probably for the first years."

"Aww. Is the boy who lived afraid of a little kiddy attraction?" Draco shot back in a mocking tone. Crabbe and Goyle made chicken noises in the background.

"Whatever you say, ferret-boy," Harry said as he rolled his eyes.

As Harry turned to walk away, the two vaguely familiar Ravenclaw girls accosted him again. This time, Hermione Granger was behind them, smirking.

"Harry, you're not going? Why not?" The two girls asked in unison.

"As I said, it's probably just something for first-years."

"It's definitely not! Professor Dumbledore had all the teachers do whatever they could to make the shrieking shack as frightening as possible. The first- and second-years aren't even allowed to go," said Hermione excitedly. "Harry, you should definitely be there! Ron and I are going."

"Oh, fine," said Harry. "How about you, Malfoy? Are you going?"

"I wouldn't miss a chance to see you scream like a girl for the world. But are you sure you can handle it, boy-who-screams-when-he-sees-a-spider?"

Harry blushed, "That happened _once_, Malfoy. And it was a twelve foot tall tarantula!"

He winced, remembering the day Neville had spilled a growing potion on one of the school's lab spiders.

Draco watched the blush with interest. 'Cute,' he thought mildly, before realizing what he had thought with a jolt. Jerking himself back to the present, the blonde boy sneered. "Sure, Potter, keep telling yourself that."

"Whatever. Come on, Hermione," said Harry, still blushing slightly as he began to walk towards the great hall. He noticed that she was talking to the two girls again.

"And who are you two?" he asked walking over to them.

Hermione started looking uncomfortable.

"This is Jade Li. Like Jet Li…..only awesomer," the taller one said, pointing to her shorter friend.

"And this is Lynn Ravencroft, like Lara Croft the tomb-raider, only with better hair," the Asian girl said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm-"Harry started, only to be interrupted.

"We know who you are," said the taller girl, holding up a hand.

"Oh...kay…." said Harry, starting to get creeped out.

He looked behind him, then back at the girls, then behind him.

Harry pointed behind him and started walking backwards, "I'm just gonna….go…"

Harry gave Hermione a brief wave then quickly entered the great hall.

"See you Harry," they said as one.

Harry quickly walked into the Great Hall and looked for Ron. His florescent red hair stood out from miles away.

Harry made his way over to him. On his way he spotted Draco snogging Pansy in the corner. He felt anger start to bubble up in the pit of his stomach. 'No, I am not jealous of her. She's just a plaything to him.'

Harry shook his head, satisfied with his answer he continued on his way to Ron.

They made small talk, and then departed to their next class. Hermione was nowhere to be found.

**~THREE DAYS LATER~**

It was Halloween night.

The night that all of Hogwarts had been waiting for.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and the two girls who appeared to be her new best friends, Lynn Ravencroft and Jade Li, were standing in front of the shrieking shack.

It looked more menacing than ever.

It was still basically an old, dilapidated house-but tonight it had an air of animosity about it that made the teenagers tremble.

Of course the blood dripping from the windowsills, coupled with the strange howls and screams echoing from within, may have helped.

So did the occasional macabre scenes of terror that were playing on an enchanted bed sheet.

It was a very peculiar night. When they arrived in Hogsmeade the place was busier than ever, but as soon as the shrieking shack came into view, there was no one in sight.

The only thing that reminded them that Hogwarts was hosting an even there was the posters that were tacked to every other tree.

The group paused at the door. They were all afraid of opening it (although each of them would have died rather than admit it), and certainly no one wanted to be the first inside. Then they heard a voice from behind them.

"Too scared to open the doors, little Gryffindors?" Malfoy sneered. He walked up to the group, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Actually," said Hermione, thinking quickly, "we were waiting for you."

Malfoy snorted, "Yeah, right. Open the doors, you big babies. No? Alright, I'll do it myself," and he strolled past them without another word, throwing the doors open when he reached them. He looked back with a smirk, "Well, come on then."

The girls stayed outside for a moment as the boys followed Draco into the shrieking shack.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Hermione.

"Of course!" said Lynn. "Just make sure you get rid of Ron."

"What about Crabbe and Goyle?"

"We'll take care of them," smirked Jade, "Don't worry. Our plan is perfect."

Hermione still looked worried, but walking into shrieking shack nonetheless.

Lynn and Jade stayed outside.

Hermione thought it was odd that there were no teachers around.

The only sounds were creepy background music and screams.

**oOoOoOo**

Inside the shack, Hermione was met by the sight of Harry and Ron.

"Where'd your friends go?" Ron asked, puzzled.

"Oh….er…..they were too scared and backed out," Hermione said quickly.

Harry and Ron looked satisfied with that.

"Well come one then!" Draco's voice shouted from somewhere up ahead.

"HOLD ON YOU BLOODY PRICK!" Ron roared back, "I swear, some people these days," he said while shaking his head.

Hermione and Harry gave him a dumbfounded expression.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Harry and Hermione said at once.

They continued further up the creaky hall until they found Draco and his friends.

"Took you long enough," he said cockily.

Before Harry could respond, Hermione chimed in, "Look at that! There are three different paths to the exit! I think we should partner up."

"What? No!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione discreetly stomped on his foot, "I mean, yeah totally," said Ron, his voice dripping with pain.

"I'll take Ron!" Hermione exclaimed before anyone could protest. She then ran over to Crabbe and Goyle, "They're going with each other too, guess that leaves Harry and Malfoy."

"WHAT!" They said in sync.

The Slytherin and the Gryffindor looked at each other. Each one had murder in his eyes.

"I'M NOT GOING WITH YOU!" They said at once again pointing at each other, "STOP THAT! NO YOU STOP!"

The two boys kept yelling in sync.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Hermione angrily. "You'll be fine. Just don't kill each other, alright?"

With that, she dragged Ron towards the first path, sending a spell towards Crabbe and Goyle to push them onto the second.

In a few moments, both groups were gone from sight.

Harry and Draco looked at each other. They were both still furious.

"Well, I guess we're stuck with each other, Pot-head. Just keep your hands to yourself. I don't want the bloody boy-who-lived jumping into my arms at every step," Draco said, sneering. 'Although I probably wouldn't mind it...NO! BAD DRACO! I have got to stop thinking these things,' he thought with a grimace.

"Yeah, well, I could say the same to you, ferret-boy," said Harry. 'Oh my god I probably will end up on top of him! I get scared really easily in places like this! That's why I wanted Hermione and Ron with me...'

**Speaking of Ron and Hermione:**

"What the bloody hell was that all about!" Ron shouted at Hermione, sitting down on a couch to nurse his injured foot.

"I had to do _SOMETHING_ to get them together!" Hermione said desperately.

"Yeah, but did you have to hurt me?" He asked.

"Sorry, Ronald, I only did what I thought was necessary."

"It's so dark in here," Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Lumos," she whispered. The tip of her wand lit up.

"Ah! That's better!" Ron said, "So, what do those two girls have to do with this?"

"You'll see…" Hermione said, and evil glint in her eye.

"So…what now?" Ron asked.

Hermione sat down next to him. She made a disgusted face as her hand touched a cobweb.

"We could….talk," Hermione said as she inched closer to Ron.

"Yeah I guess," Ron said, sounding disappointed.

"Look at the portraits. They're all of dead people!" Hermione exclaimed. "Look! There's one of Dumbledore!"

She discreetly moved closer.

At that moment a blood curdling scream shattered the silence in the next room.

Hermione jumped and grabbed onto Ron.

"What was that?" Ron asked, his voice shaking.

"I don't know, maybe you should check it out," Hermione said in a sarcastic voice, very annoyed that Ron wasn't catching on to her flirting.

"Ok," Ron said as he stood up and walked into the other room.

Hermione sighed, "I swear, men are so dense sometimes," she said to herself.

She got up and followed Ron into another room of the shrieking shack, screams and the eyes of the portraits following them as they went.

**oOoOoOo**

Meanwhile, Crabbe and Goyle were having no luck whatsoever navigating their way through the house.

They kept wandering in circles.

"No, no, no, you're going about it the wrong way!" Goyle said in an exasperated tone, "You can't just _"remember" _rooms you_ think_ we've been in before. You have to put a marker or something so we're positive."

"Ugh…..too much thinking! I wish Draco were here," said Crabbe as he sat down on the nearest chair, unfortunately for him it was a prop chair that broke as soon as he sat down.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Goyle asked, walking over to him.

"Yeah, my bum hurts a little though."

Goyle examined the chair, "This is the perfect marker! Now we'll know we've been in this room!"

Crabbe just nodded.

They continued into another room. It looked like a kitchen. There were so many cobwebs though, it was hard to tell.

"Hey Goyle, look at this fake knife! It looks so real!"

"Uh…duh. It's magical. Of course it's going to look real."

"I wonder if it's blunt!" said Crabbe as he ran the blade over his finger.

Goyle looked around, only to be startled by Crabbe's sudden screams of pain.

"WHAT'S WRONG!" Goyle asked frantically.

Crabbe couldn't speak, he just frantically gestured to his finger that was currently spurting out blood.

Goyle got his wand out, "Uh…Episkey!" he shouted.

They both looked at Crabbe's hand. The blood was still coming and Crabbe's shouts were getting louder.

"Wow!" said Goyle, "I can't believe no one's heard us yet!"

"DO SOMETHING!" Crabbe shouted.

"Okay, okay! Erm…Tergeo?"

Again, nothing happened.

Goyle frantically looked around for something to stop the bleeding. When he turned back around to face Crabbe he was dumbfounded.

All the blood was gone. His finger looked like it always had.

"Is this Dumbledore's idea of a joke?" Crabbe asked bitterly.

The two boys pondered this for a while, before moving into another room of the house.

At that very moment, two figures in white sheets swept silently into the room. Crabbe and Goyle were now standing next to a few corpses that had been enchanted to moan every few minutes. Being intrigued by them, they didn't notice the figures.

Without their leader, the boys were easily distracted, and had been standing in the same room for close to twenty minutes.

"Wh-Who are you?" Goyle cried shrilly, finally noticing the figures.

It looked like the people under the sheets were girls, but you couldn't quite tell in the dark. The first "ghost" was considerably shorter than the second. The shorter figure pulled out a wand from beneath its robe.

"Quick! They're on to us," she said, "Stupefy!"

A red flash shot from her wand and hit Goyle directly in the face. As the stunned boy slumped to the ground, the second, taller figure whirled around, grabbed a conveniently placed chair, and whacked Crabbe over the head with it.

Being the cheap prop chair that it was, it broke.

As he followed his friend to the floor, the second figure dropped the remnants of the chair and admired her work.

The first figure turned to the second.

"Why didn't you just use a spell?" She asked, sounding slightly puzzled.

There was a lengthy pause.

"…...I forgot."

The first ghost sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "For God's sake, and you're in Ravenclaw!"

The other ghost shrugged, "Whatever. It worked. Shall we dispose of the bodies?" She asked evilly, giving a creepy little chuckle.

The first ghost slapped the second upside the head, "No! Just leave 'em. They're not going anywhere. But just in case..." She waved her wand in a complex pattern.

"What does that do?" asked the second ghost.

"It'll put them in a deep sleep until exactly 12:07 pm tomorrow."

"Why 12:07?" the second figure asked.

"Because I like 12:07!" the first figure snapped.

"FINE!" With that, the second ghost turned to the wall. Sticking out of it was a finger that had the sign, **"DO NOT PULL FINGER" **above it. She proceeded to pull the finger, which opened a secret door. "Phase 1 of mission 'snogtastic' complete," she said.

The ghosts executed a BAMF high five, and then left, leaving the incapacitated schoolboys crumpled in twin heaps behind them.

**oOoOoOo**

**Now back to the stars of our story:**

As the two boys were talking, they leaned against what appeared to be a large box. Suddenly, the top burst open and a huge, grinning, ghoulish face peered down at them from atop a ten foot long, accordion-like neck.

As Draco and Harry stood there, frozen in horror, the monstrous jack in the box began laughing evilly in a high, girlish voice.

Harry let out a short scream and grabbed onto Draco, who ran away, dragging the other boy with him. They ran into down a lengthy corridor, when they thought they were far enough away then stopped. 

It was then that they realized that they were still holding onto one another quite tightly.

As they separated themselves with a few mumbled apologies, Harry noticed that Draco's cheeks were a peculiar shade of pink.

'That looks adorable,' he thought to himself. 'Wait, did I seriously just think that?'

Meanwhile, Draco was having a bit of an internal dilemma. 'I did not enjoy holding Harry! I did not! Wait, when did I start calling him by his first name? Well, it is a cute name... No! Draco Malfoy, you do _not_ have a crush on Harry Potter!' He looked at the boy in question. Just then, Harry turned his smoldering emerald eyes to meet the blonde's. 'Well... maybe you do. Just a little.'

Harryand Draco walked on a little more. The only thing they came across were spider webs and the occasional ghost (which weren't really scary at all considering they saw them every day).**  
><strong>  
>They eventually wound up in a dead end. The only thing in front of them was a large wooden door.<strong><br>**  
>"Well go on," Draco said to Harry, "open it."<p>

Harry cleared his throat, sweat was starting to form on his upper lip, "N-no, you can go ahead Draco. Man, is it hot in here or is it just me?"

Draco looked at Harry and thought to himself, 'It's just you'. NO! BAD DRACO! I have to stop these thoughts!'

"It _IS_ getting abnormally hot in here. Hey, do you smell smoke?" Draco asked.

Harry turned around, his eyes widened. A giant wall of flames was coming straight towards them!

Draco saw it too, "AGUAMENTI!" he shouted. Water shot from the tip of his wand, but didn't even touch the wall of fire flying towards them.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise.

Harry saw no other option but to go through the door. He turned the knob, grabbed Draco's sleeve, and yanked him through the door, shutting and bolting it just as the fire reached them.

They both let out a long sigh.  
><strong><br>**Harry and Draco looked around, and found themselves in a large, rectangular room.

The room was empty.

They walked to the center, looking warily at the walls, waiting for something that would jump out at them.

Suddenly, the floor opened underneath them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The boys screamed simultaneously.

They landed with a splash in water near the edge of an Olympic-sized swimming pool. Dark shapes flitted through the water around them.

"Are those PIRANHAS?" Draco asked incredulously. "Are they even allowed to do that?"

"They've got to be fake! No way Dumbledore would do that!" Harry said.

Draco gave him a skeptical look, "They let him kill kids in the Tri-Wizard tournament...why not in a haunted house?"

"Good point," Harry said.

Suddenly, the fish stopped moving. Then, with incredible speed, they started to swim towards the two boys.

Harry screamed.

"Come on, Harry!"

Draco grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him out of the pool. A piranha snapped at the space Harry's foot had been a moment earlier.

They ran towards the nearest exit and stopped in front of the door. Harry muttered a spell to dry their waterlogged robes.

"My father will be hearing about this..." Draco mumbled.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Shut up Draco."

**oOoOoOo**

**-Back to Ron and Hermione-**

Hermione pulled and enchanted walkie-talkie from her back pocket. It would work from anywhere in the world, and it never died. It was in the shape of a skull just for Halloween!

"How are you two doing?" She asked into it.

There was brief static at the other end of the receiver, then: 

"Phase One of Mission 'Snogtastic' is now complete!" A happy-go-lucky voice replied.

"Good to know," Hermione said. With that she put the walkie talkie back in her pocket.

***A/N: Hey guys. I know this isn't finished; my friend and I have been really busy and had like, no time to complete this. Please rate and review? The more I get the more encouraged we'll be to finish it lol. THANK! :X**

**-Alex**


End file.
